


【飛唐/唐飛】你是我最初和最後的天堂

by judy520mina



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※唐毅x孟少飛※一邊聽著五月天的《天使》一邊寫的，感謝承洋唱了這首歌，實在太適合唐毅的心境了
Kudos: 6





	【飛唐/唐飛】你是我最初和最後的天堂

**Author's Note:**

> ※唐毅x孟少飛  
> ※一邊聽著五月天的《天使》一邊寫的，感謝承洋唱了這首歌，實在太適合唐毅的心境了

雷雨交加的夜晚，窗外濃墨的雲撒下細細密密的網，織就起一片蒼茫雨幕。孟少飛在一樓的落地窗前來回踱步，淅瀝聲不絕於耳，一點一滴宛如踩在他的心尖，隨著時間的推移逐漸消磨他的理智。  
鐘擺的滴答聲在暴雨轟鳴中反被擴音，時時刻刻觸動著他的焦慮神經，霎時，大門被拉開，熟悉的人影放下濕透的傘走了進來，他的西裝外套被淋濕了大半。  
「唐毅！」孟少飛一見到人，立即撲上前，像隻無尾熊般手腳並用地攀上男人身體，也不管對方此刻濕透的外套會浸染他乾淨的浴袍，「你要是再晚一分鐘回來，我就要衝出去了你知道嗎？外面雨這麼大，我還以為你被困在公司回不來了！」  
「抱歉，下大雨路上塞車，不知不覺竟然耽擱到這麼晚。晚餐有按時吃嗎？」唐毅將手上的東西隨意放置在門邊，雙手使勁托起孟少飛臀部，讓他整個人安穩地掛在自己身上，隨後走向樓梯口。  
「有吃了泡麵……」  
唐毅聞言皺起眉，懲罰意味濃厚地拍了一下對方屁股，「又吃泡麵，之前不是教過你煮麵了嗎？」  
「就懶嘛。上班好累，回家就不想動。」孟少飛手臂勾著他脖子，將臉埋進他頸窩邊蹭了蹭。  
「那我也懶，懶得抱你上樓、懶得給你做消夜、懶得親你。」  
「不可以！」孟少飛不由得手腳纏得更緊，生怕對方會將自己就地拋下似的。  
「那你不可以再偷吃泡麵。」  
「好嘛……」  
滿意地抱著他，唐毅將人壓到樓梯口的牆上，於他噘起的嘴上親了一口，「乖，賞你的。」  
「太少了吧，有沒有誠意啊？塞牙縫都不夠。」  
「那這樣呢？」唐毅眼眶含笑與他四目相對，一邊壞心眼地捏他屁股，孟少飛懸空著身體被侷限在牆壁與他男人之間的狹窄空間，動彈不得。  
「唐先生，你這是性騷擾。」  
「哦，但是性騷擾構成要件中須包含違反當事人意願與造成當事人不愉快，請問這位當事人，您有感到不愉快嗎？」唐毅一邊提出質疑，手上的動作不僅沒停反而變本加厲。  
「你……！」孟少飛既氣結又無奈，「你這張嘴怎麼越來越厲害了，明明我才是警察。」  
「多虧孟警官平時教得好。」  
「那你怎麼沒付我學費？」  
「孟警官的學費太高昂，我付不起，只好用身體來抵債，您覺得如何？」  
「嗯……還行？」  
「不如現在就付清頭期款？」  
兩人交換了一個帶有潮濕氣息的吻，雨天的味道混合著對彼此迷戀的微醺擴散在唇齒間隙，直至孟少飛喘不過氣，才推了推他的肩膀，「好啦，快去洗澡，你剛剛還淋雨，感冒了怎麼辦。」  
「感冒了我有你啊。」唐毅將懷裡的人輕輕放下，確認他站穩了才鬆開雙手，他看著眼前這張令他朝思暮想的臉龐，故作困擾地皺起眉，「還是算了，你連自己都照顧不好，奢望你來照顧我好像太為難你了。」  
「唐毅你欠揍啊！」

沐浴過後，唐毅擦著頭髮走出浴間，便看到孟少飛躺在床上舉著雙手滑手機，不禁蹙起眉，「不是跟你說過別躺著滑手機，姿勢不良對身體不好。而且你之前不是滑著滑著不小心手機砸到臉，血淚般的教訓這麼快就忘了啊？」  
「唔、好嘛，你很囉唆欸。」孟少飛碎碎念著翻了個身，改成趴著滑。  
還敢嫌我囉嗦，這小混蛋真是越來越放肆了。  
唐毅心裡賭著氣，面無表情地走向對方，迅速抽走他手機，「有時間滑手機，不如來幫我吹頭髮。」  
孟少飛本來還想頂嘴，察覺到對方一臉冷漠地睨視著他後，立刻吞回嘴邊的話。  
他家唐老闆每次只要吃醋或不高興了，一貫悶騷的他雖不把怒氣形於色，卻會由內而外散發一股冰山般的寒氣，欲凍傷接近他的所有生物。  
也就只有孟少飛這個不怕死的傢伙才會一而再再而三地試圖靠近他。  
「好啦，你坐過來啊，不然我怎麼吹？」  
於是唐毅默默在床前的地板上坐好。  
孟少飛坐在床上，揉了揉他乖順垂下的短髮，笑道：「你這個樣子真的看起來好乖哦，像小狗狗一樣，好可愛。」  
唐毅轉頭看他，「那你覺得我像什麼狗？」  
「嗯……哈士奇？」  
「為什麼？」  
「表面上看起來很兇，但實際上根本又憨又傻。」  
「那是你吧！」  
「我哪有，我看起來又帥又親切好不。」  
「但實際上就是個蠢蛋，隨便撩一下就軟成一攤水，小奶狗。」  
「你再講我不幫你吹了！」  
「你不幫我吹我會感冒，你捨得？」  
「……」  
見孟少飛氣噗噗地鼓起臉頰，成功反將一軍的唐毅感到愉悅，心滿意足地轉回頭面向前方，享受男友難得溫柔細緻的服務。

掌中的髮絲在吹風機的運轉下變得乾燥，孟少飛關掉電源，隨興地將雙腿分開搭上唐毅肩膀，彎腰親吻他溫熱的頭頂。  
「好啦，大功告成。」  
唐毅伸手撫上對方置於自己胸前的兩條小腿，來回摩娑著他線條優美的腓腸肌，微微側頭在孟少飛的大腿內側咬了一口。  
「幹嘛咬我？」  
「狗咬人不需要理由。」一臉理直氣壯。  
孟少飛簡直要被他男友偶然的無理取鬧給氣笑。他用力搓揉著眼前這顆柔順的頭毛，俯身湊近對方耳邊，問道：「吶，趙子說他電影兌換券不小心買多了，問我們這週末要不要一起去看？剛好我們都休假。」  
「只有我們和他？」  
「應該還有Jack吧。你會介意嗎？介意的話就算了，我們倆自己去看也行。」  
「不，沒關係，我沒有排斥他們。」  
「那就好。難得有機會出去約會耶，好期待──」  
仰頭看著戀人開心地手舞足蹈的模樣，唐毅心底泛起一陣柔軟。  
如果同他出門可以讓他感受到一絲一毫喜悅的話，他願意每天陪他出去，陪他做任何他想做的事。

※ ※ ※

當孟少飛提議搭大眾運輸工具去看電影的時候，唐毅心裡是拒絕的。  
並不是說對大眾交通有什麼偏見，純粹是不喜歡人擠人罷了。  
然而面對自家男友那雙眼閃著光芒，不斷嚷嚷這樣才有小資約會的感覺還能順便節能減碳諸如此類的東西，終究使他動搖了。  
又有誰拒絕得了這麼可愛的傢伙呢。  
最終兩人決定搭捷運去電影院附近和趙立安會合。唐毅平時習慣開車代步，甚少搭乘大眾運輸，他看著孟少飛從早晨醒來便一直興致高昂的模樣，心中也不由得升起了一絲期待。  
偶爾做一些平時不會做的事情，似乎也沒什麼不好。  
不如說，只要和孟少飛一起，做什麼都好。

假日的捷運車廂內總是人滿為患，孟少飛抓著唐毅手臂在前方開路，像隻小松鼠，靈活地鑽到車廂中段一處比較沒那麼擁擠的空間站定。  
「人潮好像比我原本以為的還多……」孟少飛偷偷瞅了眼唐毅，令他意外的是，對方臉上不僅沒出現預料中的不耐神情，嘴角反而還牽起了細微的淺笑。  
「你過來一點。」唐毅反握住他的手將他拉近自己身邊，另一隻手非常自然地搭上他的腰。  
「旁邊很多人耶。」孟少飛竊笑著調侃，倒也不是真的在意於眾目睽睽之下互動親密，不過是想揶揄一下眼前的悶騷男人罷了。  
「你不是孟少飛嗎？還會在意別人說三道四？」  
「我是不在意啊！」他挑起一邊眉毛，語帶挑釁，「你要在這裡親我也無所謂。」  
「我比較想製造一個結界，把你和周圍的人隔離開來，除了我以外誰都不能看見你。」  
「你佔有慾真的很強欸！」  
唐毅勾起笑，垂眼望他。  
萬頭攢動中的安靜擁抱，青澀得如同校園中避開教官眼皮底下的偷偷牽手。  
列車又過了一站，人群下車後，空出了一個座位。  
「有位子欸，你去坐吧！」孟少飛指向空位。  
「你坐吧，我想站著。」  
「哎，那我也跟你一起站著好了。」  
「你就坐吧，反正好像也沒別人要坐，你站著也只是讓車廂更擠而已。」  
孟少飛覺得此言有理，就從善如流地坐下了，唐毅也隨著移動到他跟前，緊抓住上方把手，光線照射到他身上投落大片陰影，徹底地籠罩住孟少飛全身。  
抬頭感受到一股無形的壓力，他有感而發：「你這樣看起來好高喔。」  
「我本來就很高啊。」這孩子又在說什麼傻話？  
孟少飛傻笑兩聲，接著他猛然發覺幾道灼熱的視線朝他們所在的區域筆直投來，從他的角度望去，幾名年輕女性一邊斜眼偷瞄著唐毅的背影一邊討論著什麼，興奮的神色顯而易見。  
於是他整個就不爽了。  
他直覺那群人肯定在覬覦唐毅的美色。  
不要問他原因，直覺的存在本身就是無法用邏輯解釋的。畢竟他男友那麼有魅力，即便只是背影也足夠迷暈一大票人。  
不負台北醋王的稱號，孟少飛旋即展開行動，他對唐毅招了招手，示意對方靠近，然後迅速在他下頷角處烙下一吻，過程中不忘瞥向唐毅後方，確保是那群女性能窺見的角度。  
唐毅被吻得一臉懵，「剛才說旁邊很多人的不是你嗎？」  
「想親就親啊！」  
正氣凜然的表情彷彿旁人的眼光全是附贅懸疣，不曾影響他半絲半縷。  
他又再次敗給了孟少飛，心甘情願地。

前往集合地點的途中，孟少飛好像有點不高興。  
至於唐毅為什麼會知道，對他而言，只要孟少飛嘴角的幅度有一丁點改變，即便只是細微的下降，他也能清晰分辨。  
「你不高興？」  
「沒有啊。」孟少飛先是反射性回答，眼神左右飄移了一會，接著像洩了氣的皮球一樣癟起了嘴，「你能不能控制一下自己的賀爾蒙啊……」  
「什麼東西？」  
「在說你啦！行走的發電機！剛剛那幾個女生眼神那麼露骨你都沒有發現！」  
「……我有啊。」原來是在意這種小事？唐毅面上不動聲色，心裡卻樂開了花。  
「那你還一副無所謂的樣子！」  
「我又不在意她們。」他挨近對方耳畔，「那些人又不是你，我在乎她們幹嘛？倒是你，平常對別人的目光那麼遲鈍，怎麼這種時候特別機靈？」  
「我哪裡遲鈍了，太小看我了吧！」  
吵吵鬧鬧間，熟悉的聲音自後方傳來。  
「阿飛──等我──」趙立安小跑著奔向他們，旁邊跟著氣定神閒的Jack。  
「趙子！」  
好哥們相見歡，順其自然聚到了一塊，被拋到一旁的唐毅自然就和隨後趕上的Jack走在一起。  
「前老闆，好久不見？」  
「嗯。」  
「最近還好吧？」  
「沒什麼不好。」  
本以為兩人會這樣一路無言至目的地，唐毅接下來的行徑卻讓Jack整個人都目瞪口呆了。  
只見他的前老闆拿出了手機對著孟少飛的背影連拍了數張照片，一邊拍還不忘變換角度照了幾張從側後方看去的影像。  
Jack調笑意味濃厚地問道，「想不到我們唐老闆原來還有這種興趣啊？」  
「這沒什麼吧，難道你不會？」  
「只是有點意外而已，那你順便拍幾張趙子的傳給我吧。」  
「不要。」他的手機光是孟少飛的照片就塞不下了，哪還有容量存別人的。  
似乎是感應到了什麼，孟少飛回過頭看向身後的兩人，意識到唐毅在拍他後，朝他露出了燦爛的笑容。  
Jack更驚訝了，「不是吧，他知道你有偷拍癖啊？」  
不只知道，還乖乖給拍？  
「嗯。」唐毅唇角淺淺上揚，微笑中透露著些許驕傲的味道，「不是偷拍癖，我都光明正大地拍。」  
「……」

※ ※ ※

電影結束後，他們雙雙道別，走在回捷運的路途中，沿經一家裝潢繽紛的甜點店，門外的告示牌上貼著一張彩虹千層蛋糕的海報，色澤鮮豔飽和，充斥迷離的夢幻感。  
唐毅的目光在那張照片上駐足了幾秒迅速移開，仍被眼尖的孟少飛給捕捉到。  
「你想吃嗎？」  
唐毅看向他的眼神夾雜些微驚訝之色但很快又褪去，「不……也還好。」  
孟少飛踟躕了片刻，「可是我想吃，我們去吃吧！」然後不顧對方意見就拉著他踏進店門。  
或許是兩個男人牽著手走進這間洋溢著少女心店鋪的舉動引來了旁人的注目，被好幾雙眼睛同時盯著使唐毅感到略微不自在，而孟少飛卻像沒事人一樣徑直找到位子坐下，還不肯相對而坐，硬要和唐毅擠在同一邊。  
彩虹色千層蛋糕很快被端上桌，向來見著食物就等不及立刻開吃的孟少飛竟難得學起網美用手機拍了照還加上濾鏡，「嘿嘿，難得來一趟，我要拍照上傳限時動態炫耀一下。」  
唐毅手撐著臉側頭看他，「你難得傳一次動態，竟然是為了炫耀蛋糕而不是炫耀老公？」  
「咦，我以為你不喜歡被拍啊。」  
「是沒有特別喜歡，但如果是你的話，拍一百張也無所謂。」  
「那你靠近一點我們來自拍一張嘛！」  
美好的畫面被定格於一剎，鏡頭之下的孟少飛雙眼彎成月牙，唐毅感覺自己猶如那酩酊大醉的詩人，曾經執著於水中撈月，回過神才發覺最美的月亮早已在身邊。  
在那近得足以呼吸交融的距離，他宛若罌粟使他成癮，即是物換星移、白雲蒼狗，只要孟少飛在這裡，他就像置身在半空中飄然，於跌宕綿延的失重浪潮中忘卻所有不快。  
外界的有色眼光、心底的陳年舊傷，全數吞沒於那婉轉靈動的墨色眼瞳。

晚風掠過，孟少飛佇立在陽台邊沿，感受空氣的流動。  
唐毅拎著薄外套從後方替他披上，接著環抱住對方腰間，下巴擱上肩膀，「今天開心嗎？」  
「開心啊！」孟少飛撫上環在腰際的手背，來回搓揉磨蹭，「和你在一起我就開心。」  
「我也是。」  
孟少飛笑了笑，安心地將全身的重量交給身後的人，兩人安靜地吹了會風，突然孟少飛像想到什麼似的，他轉身望著唐毅，「唐毅，你常常這樣嗎？」  
「怎樣？」  
「就是……心裡明明很想要，卻假裝自己不在乎。」  
唐毅愣了幾秒，才反應過來對方指的是甜點店的事。  
「也不是……只是，小時候在養父家，他總是見到我就生厭，我怎麼可能還敢去跟他要求什麼。後來遇見唐爺，唐爺對我太好了，供我吃住、給我溫暖，他明明沒有義務為我做這些，對我來說，他給我的一切都是我多得的，我不會再去奢求任何額外的東西。」唐毅眼睫低垂，視線投向地板，「有時候偶然看到什麼令我稍微心動的東西，我就會告訴自己，過陣子後回頭來看大概也不會想要了，即使現在買回去以後也只會變成垃圾，想著想著，有沒有得到那些東西也就變得不重要了。」  
孟少飛沉默而疼惜地凝視他臉龐，抿起雙唇。  
「從小到大，我已經習慣放棄很多東西了。」  
「但你沒有放棄我啊。」他捧著對方下頷邊緣，強迫與之對視，「儘管在當時謎團重重又險惡的情勢下，你還是沒有拒絕我，一走了之。你不知道我有多感激你願意試圖接納我的存在。」  
「那只是因為我很自私，在那樣的狀況下，我明知道離開你才是保護你遠離傷害最好的方式，卻還是沒忍住誘惑而選擇接近你。」  
「但也因為你的自私，我們才能走到今天不是嗎？」孟少飛展開笑顏，「在我面前，你不必放棄任何東西，你只需要做最原本的你。那些世俗的眼光與外在的考量，我會通通替你擋下。」  
「……」

是什麼弄紅了他的眼眶？  
或許是冷風太強，刺得他雙目發疼。  
或許是月光太亮，照得他睜不開眼。  
或許是面前的人太過美好，溫暖得令他克制不住流淚。  
他忽然憶起那段獄中的過往，從最初無來由地認為時間會過很快，幾年光陰在日復一日被複製的平淡中迅速掠過，然而事實並非如此。  
被迫分離的日子，每一秒都比前一秒來得煎熬，他數著自己的呼吸，強迫不去惦念，回憶卻如荒漠中的流沙，捲他入離愁的牢籠。  
霎時他才領悟，分離是一種浸泡記憶的福馬林，它讓記憶成為永遠，也讓思念成為慣性。  
每一次的探視都是杯水車薪，在他以為自己可以暫時忘卻思慕時，孟少飛的到來永遠都會再度勾起那份被壓制下去的悸動。  
如此輪迴。

唐毅倏地抱緊了眼前這個強勢地佔據他大部份心房的男人，用力按在懷中，彷彿只要這麼做，他就能將他永遠栓在身上。  
他之前從不相信上帝，從不相信天使，因為在他最晦澀的時期，沒人給他救贖，在他以為自己終於得到救贖之時，又狠狠將之奪去。  
直到遇見孟少飛。  
倘若這個世界上真的有天使存在，他想不到第二個人選。  
這個傢伙，肯定是折斷了自己的羽翼，來到他身邊，甘願替他承受所有悲傷。

他撫摸過孟少飛柔軟的髮絲，輕聲開口：「有沒有人說過你是天使？」  
「啥？」  
「只有天使才會帶著愛與希望來拯救孤立無助的人類。」他吻上對方唇瓣，眸中是近乎虔誠的依戀，「所以我說你的翅膀呢？」  
孟少飛摟上唐毅的腰，熟練得如同過往的每一次，「翅膀早在遇到你的那一刻就摘下來送給你啦，你可得替我好好保管。」

落入凡間的天使，將珍貴的雙翼毫無保留地贈與他最深愛的人。  
一同走過人間的無常，尋覓不怕火煉的誓言。  
他們會相互扶持，白頭偕老。  
不管這世界變得怎麼樣，只要有彼此就會是天堂。

番外  
突然想吃洋芋片，但已經刷完牙了有點懶得再刷一次，該怎麼辦才好？孟少飛煩惱地打著滾。  
見男友從床的這一頭滾到另一頭又滾回來，坐在書桌前的唐毅疑惑地開口問道：「你怎麼了？身體癢？」  
孟少飛抬起頭看他，「我癢的不是身體。」  
「那是哪裡？嗯？」唐毅意有所指地望向孟少飛身後。  
「心！我現在心超癢，超想吃洋芋片！」  
「……想吃就吃啊，又沒禁止你吃零食。」  
「可是這樣要再刷一次牙，好懶。」  
「你吃，我幫你刷。」  
「唐毅你這樣不行啦！」  
「什麼不行？」  
「你看，你幫我料理三餐、還常常煮宵夜、有時候接我回家、床上幫我擴張、床下幫我洗澡，現在還說要幫我刷牙，你再繼續對我這麼好會把我養成一個廢物的！」  
唐毅微笑，「就是要把你養成一個廢物，這樣你就永遠離不開我了。」  
「你太奸詐了！」  
「兵不厭詐。」唐毅起身撕開一包洋芋片，拇指與食指夾起一片餅乾遞到他唇邊，「吃嗎？」  
終究還是無法拒絕零食的誘惑。  
孟少飛就著唐毅的手連嗑了好幾片餅乾，進食的同時還不忘將手指上的碎屑舔得一乾二淨。  
「好了，再吃會胖。」唐毅收回手，去浴室洗過手後將沒吃完的薯片封起來放回櫃子。  
「胖就運動啊！」  
「哦，那你想做什麼運動？」  
「想做兩個人一起做的運動。」  
「例如慢跑？」  
「不是──是要脫衣服才能做的運動。」  
「游泳？」  
「在床上做的運動啦！」  
「但我今天不想只在床上耶。」唐毅回到床前，輕輕捏著孟少飛手心，舉到唇邊舔了一下，挑逗意味十足，「你不想試試在桌上或牆上嗎？」  
「隨便啊！我才不怕！」孟少飛挺起胸膛，頗有荊軻易水的凌雲氣勢。  
「那我不客氣了。」語畢他撲向對方，輕而易舉地剝下男友身上寬鬆的襯衣，迫不及待地咬上那白皙且圓潤的肩頭。

END

寫飛唐時腦中自然而然就會跑出各種對話😂真的很神奇，這兩個角色在我心中形象實在太過鮮明，以至於我一想起他們，嘴角就會不自覺上揚。  
順帶一提，雖然是很微小的細節，但我真的被公費約會裡搭地鐵那段老大讓阿飛坐下而自己站著戳到不行！唐毅對阿飛的寵真的要從各種小細節中去悟出醍醐味（說啥  
然後我想說──徐鈞浩唱歌為什麼那麼好聽！根本是天使的歌聲！好愛他從以前到現在不曾變過的溫暖與笑容，好愛好愛他❤  
記得他在天黑時曾經說過，即使戲已落幕，但角色會一直在他身體裡，偶爾在做一件事情時，心中的子碩的想法會跑出來，我相信孟少飛也是一樣的，熱情溫暖的阿飛會永遠存在觀眾與演員本人的心中。  
捨不得吧！但一部戲劇引起熱潮的豐滿與枯槁本是必然，我感謝從首映會以來它陪伴我走過的瘋狂歲月，因為有它，我很快樂。  
謝謝圈套，謝謝飛唐，謝謝演員們，也謝謝陪我一起躺在坑底的小夥伴們❤


End file.
